


Give Me Five Minutes

by Aspidities



Series: Girlfriends [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Metal Bending Dildos, Smut, Teasing, Trapped/Tied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/pseuds/Aspidities
Summary: Set during the Earth Kingdom airship scene.Asami gives Korra five minutes and then some.





	Give Me Five Minutes

Korra came awake with a frustrated snort.

“Zaheer! You tricked me!” She yelled. Her body twisted but she found herself totally immobile: there was even a mask muffling her face. She struggled but her arms and legs were wrapped in some kind of fabric, and she couldn’t even move. Sudden rage at being confined filled her, and her eyes roamed the room, seeing only Asami with her arms bound alluringly above her head, forcing her breasts up and out-

_Well, that’s kinda hot._

“Asami, are you okay?” She asked, trying to keep any hint of arousal down. _Not now_ , she told her clit, _stop that, we’re in danger._

“Yeah, I’m fine.” The heiress blew a strand of hair out of her face. “At least we didn’t get captured by the Red Lotus; these are just some Earth Queen flunkies.”

_Don’t do that. I can’t handle when you purse your lips, it reminds me of when you-_

“Hnnnngh,” Korra attempted to turn the noise into a throat-clearing sound. “So, uh, you’re tied up.”

_Genius, Avatar, absolutely genius. Oh no, she brought out the sassy eyes. Sweet Spirits._

A slow, catlike smile spread across her new lover’s face. They’d only been doing…whatever it was they were doing…for about a week and half, since their hot drunken fuck against a bathroom door in Ba Sing Se, but Korra was starting to know Asami very intimately now. She was also starting to know that Asami _really_ liked teasing. A lot. Asami liked teasing Korra during important meetings, during training sessions…anywhere, really. It was torment, but only until she could get her monstrously hot girlfriend ( _girlfriend_?) alone and vent some of that frustration while Asami giggled and squealed at her intensity. But in this situation, where there was literally no way she could rip her bonds off and ‘vent’, this could really start to get tense. And Asami had _definitely_ just figured that fun fact out for herself.

“So it appears, yes.” She purred, and stretched her hands above the manacles, arching her back juuust enough to be absolutely intentional. She let out a breathy little sigh, as if the stretch had been a nice release for her aching muscles, but Korra knew better. _Oh shit. Oh no_. She wiggled at her bonds again, a little more desperate this time.

She was essentially saved when the captain and a few airmen arrived to move them to airship. She shot Asami a more serious look, and the one she got back in return assured her that despite any ‘distractions’, Asami was on the same page. They had to escape. And then she would fuck Asami senseless. Priorities.

She tried reasoning with the captain while they wheeled her on a dolly up a ramp into an Earth Kingdom airship, Asami obediently following behind with eyes downcast, but they just laughed and called her insane. Gritting her teeth, she was helpless to stop them bolting her to a wall, and to prevent Asami from being chained to the floor.

Asami had other ideas, however. “Do I have to be chained to the floor the whole way?” She pouted, throwing her weight into her hips as she was forced to the ground. “It’s going to be sooo uncomfortable…”

Korra knew that pout. That was a deadly pout. Korra particularly treasured seeing that pout between her legs when she tried to insist that no, she couldn’t possibly come anymore, but then Asami did that thing with her lips and….

It was also the same tactic Asami had used on her when they were returning to the Earth Queen with her ill-gotten gold and she’d really _wanted_ to point out that being late was probably a bad idea, but then that lower lip jutted out. They had made a very fast, _very_ unsafe airship landing just outside the wall, and what they’d done next had produced enough noise to scatter every badger-mole and platypus-bear for miles. Local ecologists actually studied it. There was an article in the paper. Tenzin had commented on it at the breakfast table, Korra turned beet red and forked down the rest of her food, and the group asked Asami what was so funny while she clung to the kitchen counter, wailing hysterically. It was all because of that damn lower lip. That pout of hers had serious, potentially devastating effects.

The airman wasn’t immune, either. He was staring at the bound girl who looked captivatingly up through her thick, dark lashes, and to top it off with a cherry on a sundae, she sunk her teeth just ever-so-slightly into the edge of her lower lip. He gulped, audibly. “Uhm…sorrry ma’am but we’re under orders.”

She had him, despite his denial. Korra could tell. No one could resist the full directed force of Asami’s sensuality. _I tried and failed, and I’m the fucking Avatar._ “Couldn’t you just-“ Asami gestured behind her to the wall, “-chain me to that railing?”

She softened her almond-shaped green eyes at him, giving him the supplicating voice that often undid Korra in much the same method as a tightened knot being slashed by a saber. “I mean, where am I gonna go? _Please_?”

_Oh fuck she brought out the big guns. First the lip and now this? ‘Please’ is just unfair._

The airman licked his lips, unconsciously, and his eyes darted from the revealing upthrust of Asami’s breasts to her pillow-soft lips, parted with her breath, and he cracked like a sheet of ice under an unwary foot. “Well, uh, as long as you’re, uh, chained up, I guess it doesn’t make a difference.” Unknowingly feeding right into her clever hands, he tied her to the railing on the wall.

She favored him with a simperingly sweet smile. “Thank you, sir.”

Korra decided not let him think too long about the fact that Asami was chained up and responding with submissive honorifics. “Hey can I have some water?” She asked, distracting his eyes from Asami’s fluttering gaze.

That reminded him of his duty in a hurry. “No water,” he scowled, attempting to look menacing with what was probably at least a half-erection tenting his pants. “And we’re not gonna bring you any rocks or fire, either, so don’t ask. I guess there’s air, but….there’s nothing we can do about that. We’re not opening your compartment until we reach Ba Sing Se.”

 _Perfect, that’ll take a while. I have plenty of time to escape, make Asami come about a dozen times, and get back to the boys before the Earth Queen even knows what happened._ The airmen left the cell as she was contemplating her assorted options to make Asami orgasm, and the clink of a key in the lock was obvious to them both.

Korra sighed. Until she could figure out a way to airbend keys, they were definitely stuck. “I hope Mako and Bolin are okay.” She commented to Asami. “We have to find a way out of here before we get to the Earth Queen.”

“Don’t worry, I have a plan.” Asami assured her. _So do I but yours is probably more effective for escaping_ , Korra thought, trying to button down her arousal without much success. There was just something about Asami being tied up like that...

“These airships that Cabbage Corp sold to the Earth Kingdom are way cheaper than the ones Future Industries built.” Asami pushed back on the wall with both feet and the railing gave way with a quick jerk. She hopped neatly over the bar to her hands back in front of her, and tossed the railing into the air to catch it in one hand. “Now that’s just shoddy workmanship.” She tsked, examining the metal.

Korra didn’t particularly care about ‘workmanship’ at that exact moment. “Have I ever told you how hot you are in every fucking second of your life?” She nearly gasped, straining at the stupid face mask that held her mouth down.

Asami gave her a smoldering stare. “No, I don’t believe so. I wouldn’t be averse to you saying it more often.” She let the pipe thud into her hand significantly.

“Okay, note absolutely taken. Get me out of this and I’m going to show you how hot you make me.” Korra started struggling like mad.

“Calm down,” the heiress chuckled. “I kinda like you like this.” She walked up to the Avatar and stroked the part of her face not covered with the mask. “All _helpless_ …” Came the murderous whisper into her ear.

Korra groaned. “Asami, I swear to all the spirits you aren’t going to be able to _walk_ tomorrow if you keep this up.”

“Threaten me with something I don’t like.” Her lover shot back, examining the bonds. Her mouth twitched unhappily. “On a more serious note, even if I wanted to, there’s no way I can get you out of these locks. I’ll need a key.”

She turned from Korra, the warmth of her hand leaving, and examined the floor in front of her. A sly smile took over her red lips, and she struck down with the railing, edging up one of the metal tiles on the floor to reveal lights and plumbing pipes below. “Give me five minutes, and then start calling for help,” she instructed, and put herself on her hands and knees to climb down.

The problem was, on her knees like that, with her ass wiggling right there, right below Korra, as the dark-haired girl set the pipe down and leaned to look down in the gap, it was all really too much, and Korra felt she really couldn’t be held responsible for moaning. Or grunting. Or making a muffled ‘ _Ffffuuuck_ ’ into her mask.

Asami stopped looking down into the gap and her body stilled. She looked back over her shoulder at Korra, who was staring wide-eyed and trying not to pant, and that low, dirty grin spread like a melting pad of butter across her gorgeous lips. “Oh you like this, huh?” She said, giving a deep swivel to her hips. “You liked me all tied up and now I’m on my hands and knees. You like that too?”

“You have no idea.” Korra wasn’t aware she’d actually spoken until the words echoed in their little cell.

“Awww, Korra...” She arched her back and put a manacled hand on one hip, spreading her legs just a bit. The outfit wasn’t revealing in the slightest, but Korra knew what was under those pants. She’d seen Asami naked several times now, but each time more was revealed. The last time she’d really fallen in love with Asami’s ass. She’d nibbled, caressed, and even got to slap it a little. She wanted to do more, and Asami definitely knew that.

“I’m guessing you’d like it if I untied you so you could do something about that.” Asami smirked. Her hands began peeling her pants down, painfully slowly, until they were trapped at her knees. The action made her have to sink forward on her elbows, exposing herself even further. Underneath she was wearing simple black panties (no lace or silk involved since they were on a mission) but they were still such a stark contrast to the pale of her skin that it made Korra suck in her breath. That rounded, perfect peach of an ass was framed by the silver of the chain between her legs and the red-black of her crumpled pants, and, as Asami drew her chained hands between her legs, the silver links made a tantalizing noise across the floor.

“Oh you little fucking tease,” Korra swore, feeling everything in her clench as those heavy silver cuffs traveled up smooth, cat-licking-cream thighs, nudging them farther apart. She knew Asami loved it when she used rough language; it thrilled the heiress to see such impropriety. She also knew Asami was teasing her while a ship full of airmen were bringing them into custody. She sputtered. “You’ve gotta be kidding me. You’re gonna do this _now_?”

Asami rolled her head back to look at Korra, and the heady desire in her eyes was enough to make her sink against her bonds, willing them to disappear. “I’m gonna do this now,” she confirmed, using one hand to spread her pouting, perfect sex apart to show the soft pink interior. “And you’re gonna watch.”

Korra slammed against the straitjacket. She tried airbending with her mouth, her nose, anything. Nothing gave. “I’m going to make you pay for this later,” she warned, knowing it wouldn’t stop Asami and not really wanting it to.

“Oh I know,” Asami’s tinkling laugh was followed by a hitch of breath as she collected gleaming slick around her soft folds, gathering it between her fingers and spreading them so Korra could see how it clung in bejeweled trails to each digit. She brought them to her mouth and sucked them clean, moaning a little, and then looked back at Korra. “That’s the best part.”

She kept one chained hand on her thigh and brought the other one back down, as Korra snarled and fought her restraints. She slipped and stroked, teasing herself in the way that Korra loved to tease her, and the smell of sweet sex began to fill the room as she got more aroused. Keeping her fingers spread in that ‘v’ so Korra could see inside, she brought her other hand up, heavy chain links clinking against her thighs, and entered herself with the tip of one finger, achingly slow.

Korra groaned animalistic, feeling herself begin to sweat. She decided to change tactics. Maybe if she praised instead of threatened, she could get what she wanted. “Asami….you look so fucking sexy like that…”

“Yeah?” Asami’s breath was slightly hitched. She spread a little wider, and her finger slipped all the way in, quickly joined by a second. Korra could see how wet they were, soaked in Asami’s generous overflow. She curled them inside and let out a low moan, lifting her head off the floor. “You like… _unfff_ …seeing what you can’t have?”

“Let me have it.” Korra suggested, too quickly, almost gnawing at the inside of her mask. “I’ll fuck you so good, you know that I will. Just let me out and I’ll be in you so fast…”

Asami seemed to consider this, and her fingers stilled inside herself. For one brief, blissful moment, Korra thought she was going to agree and get the keys to let her out, but instead she just laughed and drove her fingers in deeper. “You’ll have to be more persuasive than that, Avatar,” she teased. “I’m… _ohhh_ …I’m doing a pretty good job of fucking myself already.”

And she was. The links of the chain were beginning to get a slick coat where they rubbed on her thighs, and Korra could hear soft wet noises that were driving her crazy and yet making her strain to hear more. Asami was rolling her thumb over her clit, just pushing it back and forth within its hood, not exposing it yet, but the stimulus was clearly getting her closer, as she raised her head and bit her lip, panting. Her fingers slid deeper, to the knuckles, and those dark, clouded jade eyes filled with pleasure. “Ohhh…ohh Korra…”

The Avatar groaned, frustration filling her every pore. Asami’s hips were bucking back, just enough to let her see the full spread, everything exposed, even in between her rounded ass cheeks. She had run her tongue over that particular area once when they were in the shower, making Asami’s knees weaken with delight, and she wanted to do that again. She wanted to taste every part of the seductive, bedroom-eyed temptress until she’d had her fill, and she was certain, on a low estimate, that would take several years.

Asami was really getting into it now. She had two fingers buried deep, curling to hit that spot on her front wall. Her face was pressed to one side, smashed against the cold floor, and her cheeks were flushed, sweat-dampened hair plastered to her face. She almost looked pained, and her brow was furrowed with effort as the chain jangled with her thrusting fingers.

Korra saw an opportunity and took it with the speed of a natural pro-bender. “Looks like you’re having some trouble there.” She husked. “Not able to get deep enough?”

“These…. _hhhff_ …fucking…chains…” Asami panted irritatedly. She shifted so she was almost sitting on her own hands, the motion sending her hair back behind her in waves as she crouched, bare bottom on her boots. She moaned frustratedly as the new angle still didn’t help.

“If you let me out….” Korra knew she didn’t need to elaborate. She just waited and hoped.

Asami rolled her eyes and huffed. She stood up and withdrew her fingers with a wet sound that made Korra’s insides tighten uncomfortably. She wiped them on her thigh, leaving a shiny smear, and strode over to Korra, hefting the railing over one shoulder.

  
“I told you I can’t get you out of these locks without a key. Not fully out, anyway. But….” She seemed to consider, and then re-examined the holding container’s various methods of closure. She undid a belt around Korra’s legs, and used the metal railing to pry the belt’s metal attachment free, allowing one leg to hang loose from its bindings. She then examined the face mask, her hot breath and irresistibly-sex-smelling fingers working close to Korra’s panting mouth, until she got it free on side, pulling it half way off.

“There.” Asami stepped back and surveyed her handiwork. “That ought to let you bend a little. See if you can get yourself out before I finish and I’ll let you fuck my ass a bit.”

She sank back to the floor, facing Korra this time, but laying down with her knees gaped open. She had kicked her pants fully off, and there was little to obstruct the view. Korra was still processing her last sentence as she slipped her fingers back inside, but it all came rushing together in an instant.

 _If I get out of here she’ll let me….OH_.

She slammed her neck to one side, almost snapping it, and felt the container rock as she tried to metal bend the locks. They were platinum, however. It appeared not even Cabbage Corp cheaped out when it came to Avatar containment. The railing that Asami had pulled off the wall, though, raised up in obedient accordance with little jerks of her foot, and that was promising.

She looked at the railing. It had too many unpleasant large dangling sharp pieces and it would never do in its current state. But she could work on that. She sheered off the midsection by kicking towards it, slicing it down to a more manageable size, and then focused her energy on smoothing it, forcing those metal particles to go liquid and then reform, until she had made a hasty approximation of what she wanted. She lifted her chin, cooling it with a blast of air, and then, scooting her free foot like a madwoman, and dangled the thing in mid air until she could make it do what she wanted to do. Which was mostly just thrust forward.

Asami hadn’t been paying attention, she was busy fondling one of her breasts under the jacket while her chain-connected hand snaked down her belly to rub her clit, but she clearly still was on the edge and making unhappy whimpers. Her head shot up when she felt cool metal nudge against her entrance. Korra waggled her eyebrows, hopefully, and didn’t speak. It was taking too much concentration to move the thing with her foot and she was afraid she’d drop it.

“You’re kidding me.” Asami’s voice was halfway between amused and annoyed. “You metal bent a dildo instead of getting yourself out. That’s…that’s new.” She took hold of the shaft, which was actually vibrating from the force of Korra’s overwhelming frustration, and looked back at Korra, appraising. She looked back at the dildo and her shoulders did the most beautiful gesture Korra could have hoped for: she shrugged and then lay back, legs spread. “Do your worst, Avatar.”

 _Fuck yes_. Korra though, triumphantly, as the smooth end of the railing shaft pushed its way none-too-gently into Asami, making the poor girl almost squeal with the force. She couldn’t control the thing very well with just one foot (which made her dimly realize she could do this again, but better, once untied), so it was more of a rough fucking than she’d hoped, but Asami did not actually seem to mind so much once it was inside. She half-screamed, half-moaned, thrusting her hips up at nothing as Korra slammed it back and forth, practically see-sawing.

  
Asami had this incredibly sexy way of blushing outward to her thighs from her pussy when she was aroused, and the lips that grasped on either side of the metal cock were flushed with swollen desire. Korra could see droplets of her sweetness running down the metal, and actually flying into the air a little as she fucked her, and the perspiration and incredible ache in her clit seemed fairly worth it for the sheer sight of it. Asami’s lithe fingers were still rubbing her clit, but frantically now, blurring with the speed of the pumping, brutal fucking that Korra was delivering, with all the might she could muster in one foot.

“Ohhh _shit_ ,” Asami gasped, arching even further as the cock accordingly slipped deeper. “Ohhhh Korra _fuck me_ , fuck me, yessss I’m gonna come, I’m-!”

A scream that was definitely louder than it should’ve been in their current captive state echoed through the halls of the airship. Asami slumped down onto the floor, come running down her strawberries and cream thighs with their fading blush, and the cock slipped from her with the effort of her pulsing inner muscles. She moaned and locked her manacled hands in between her thighs, rolling to her side to ride out the last of the convulsions with the firmness.

Korra heard heavy boot steps and had just enough time to think _Oh that’s probably the guard_ , when the young airmen guard that had chained Asami to the wall clinked the door open with his keys, and stepped into the cell. “Hey, are you guys okay? We heard screaming and-“

The airman walked right into the sight of Asami in a tumbled, half-naked, post-fucked mess on the floor. He stared open-mouthed and his jaw worked as he tried to figure out what to say. He looked up at Korra, seeing her mask half-off, but it didn’t seem to register at all and he goggled right back at Asami on the floor, who was half-rolling to look back at him, hair falling over her face like something out of a dirty mover. Of course, he didn’t see the come-streaked metal dildo fly off the floor and whack him between the ears until it was too late.

“Korra, _really_?” Asami raised a brow. “ _Really_? With the dildo?”

“Yes, really.” She growled. The weapon of choice didn’t matter; what mattered was that the guard was down and his key ring was still in the door. “Now go get the keys and get me out of here before someone comes back.”

Asami sighed luxuriously in a post-orgasmic haze that Korra very much envied right about now, stretched, and pulled herself to her feet, lazily drawing her pants and panties back up her long, bare legs. She sauntered to the door, making sure to give her hips a nice ‘you-just-fucked-me-good’ lilt, and returned with the keys, undoing the restraints finally.

“I hope you know how much you’re going to pay for that little stunt.” Korra tried to sound menacing as Asami unlocked her, but a needy whimper had slipped into her voice. “I feel the very strong urge to have you tied up and helpless so I can show you exactly what that felt like. And I believe _someone_ mentioned _something_ about your ass.”

“That was if you got out before I finished.” Asami reminded her promptly, undoing the last of the mask restraint and helping to untie the straitjacket. “And I seem to remember _someone_ getting impatient and metal bending a dildo instead.”

“Hey, that dildo just saved our butts. It’s going in yours if I have something to say about it.” Korra rubbed her aching muscles and stretched, looking thankfully at Asami despite her threatening tone. She lifted her chin and they kissed, sweetly, as if there was a whole silent language between them that didn’t need to be spoken under their banter.

Asami grinned wolfishly. “Let’s worry about getting off this airship first and then you can follow through on those threat-promises once we’re free.” She turned to go, but Korra’s hand stopped her.

“Hey,” she said softly, suddenly feeling awkward. “Maybe we could also go out? Like on a date?”

Asami’s eyes sparkled magic green fire and she leaned in for another kiss. “Yeah, I think that’s what girlfriends do, silly. Now come on, we gotta get going.”

Her hands tugged insistently and Korra’s feet followed. She knew she should be thinking about how to get them safely off this airship and how to get back at Zaheer, but she couldn’t wipe the stupid, silly grin off her face. _Girlfriends_ , she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I made Korra metal bend a dildo. Why? Because I'm artist. 
> 
> I'm going to hell. 
> 
> These smutty little fluff oneshosts are becoming a series thanks to your comments! Leave suggestions and I may just follow them. <3


End file.
